


（莫毛/论坛体）幸福O重奏 04.

by mydmm81



Category: jx3
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydmm81/pseuds/mydmm81





	（莫毛/论坛体）幸福O重奏 04.

【综艺】爱情O重奏第二季ep2灌水楼！墨鱼相关  
嗷——这集老沈终于要BBQ了吗？

1L  
4滴……  
回看预告露出了惊恐的眼神，另外，这不是鱼粉的打卡地嘛2333。

2L  
dbq，尽管我是鱼粉我也想要看老沈的烧烤摊的运营（。

3L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈，ls+1！老沈有一个有趣的烤串大叔的灵魂[滑稽]。

4L  
一边嗑瓜子一边看O重奏，我感觉莫雨来救场的可能性很大啊。

5L  
万能的雨神？

6L  
别说，预告里还真有莫雨烤串，采薇姐的朋友圈也有发，还是光膀烤串。  
[截图：  
莫采薇：这么多年除了电影唯一的一次光膀还被O讯的审核给勒令删了[滑稽]。O讯的审核你们是认真的吗？  
[图片已被打码]]

7L  
？？？ls是位大佬啊！居然和采薇姐互关了！  
但是为什么不把无码图共享一下！[流泪]

8L  
→7L，哈哈哈，是采薇姐自己打了码，我也没办法啊~还是好好看节目吧。  
说实话我的重点真的只有少爷的胸肌胖回来没有[呲牙]。

9L  
ls道出了我的内心……[滑稽]《红尘》杀青之后少爷体重一度降到历史最低点。  
本来脱衣有肉穿衣显瘦很对我胃口，突然瘦得胸肌都麻油了有点不习惯。

10L  
没办法，人设就是那样啊。那个男主也真滴惨，小说里本来还没什么切身体会，到了莫雨这儿演了一通简直是泪点崩坏现场……而且莫雨说了如果咸鱼干人设不保持全篇没有减肥动力啊[滑稽]。  
还有，都结婚的人了还老露胸肌，真不矜持[滑稽]。

11L  
要我说就应该先让他狂吃一通增个几十斤再减！  
虽然说预告是要BBQ，但是一大早莫雨就已经起来做便当了。看来BBQ的部分还得等一会儿才能播到。

12L  
穆玄英听到Go climbing脸都绿了……  
哈哈哈哈请回顾前一集莫雨下车时环顾四周的山的眼神，充满了探知欲。[图片]  
另外楼上想让莫雨吃成球，简直要黑粉警告了……

13L  
吃成球，噗，只有哈哈哈哈哈为敬。  
我一直很好奇他们这个节目到底是在哪里录的……上一季是在海边，这一季是在山沟沟里，太财大气粗了8。

14L  
拍摄过程中让粉丝知道了还了得啊！不过上一季倒是最后有人爆出来他们当时在哪里了2333，在海南，那儿本来就是一个度假村。  
估计也是因为这个这次才换了地方，不过这次应该也一样吧，天然氧吧的度假区那样。

15L  
特地回去回顾了一下ep1莫雨的眼神……竟无语凝噎……怪不得没有剪掉这里，我还以为他单纯好奇呢。

16L  
仿佛突然明白了穆玄英粘在床上死活拖不下来的理由hhhhh。

17L  
莫雨不是号称除非地震都不会动一下每天都是冬天的土拨鼠嘛……

18L  
是这样没错！  
但是一般老干部退休了不都喜欢遛弯儿嘛[滑稽]。

19L  
感觉穆玄英和莫雨简直是我一天的快乐源泉……

20L  
穆玄英明明换好衣服了，听到要去爬山又死活不从床上下来了……然后被莫雨抱着腰直接肩扛起来到楼下吃早餐了。  
大力出奇迹[ojbk]。

21L  
穆玄英：气成个包子！  
[截图]

22L  
毛毛真的是可爱……  
dbq我选择快进直接略过中间其他两对夫妇的剪辑（土下座。

23L  
ls不用对不起，我已经略过了哈哈哈哈。

24L  
ls+1，虽然另外两对看着看着也会露出姨母笑[滑稽]，我稍微看了一段沈眠风和月弄痕的，发现他们已经是下山采购食材了。  
沈眠风本来真的想去买兔子头，因为穆玄英好像真的很喜欢兔子被月弄痕给拒绝了……[捂脸]  
但是我觉得喜欢兔兔和吃兔兔不相违背啊！

25L  
兔兔这么可爱！为森么要吃兔兔！

26L  
开两倍速的已经看到了莫&毛两个人爬山了！  
说是爬山但是还是都是台阶的，看来真的是景区……而且摄影拍到了好多路人，哈哈哈哈哈都在拿着手机拍莫雨。  
莫雨本来想牵穆玄英的手被穆玄英气鼓鼓地一巴掌打掉了。

27L  
莫雨：喵喵喵？

28L  
我jio得莫雨估计也没发现会有这么多人吧哈哈哈哈，正好看到他一脸懵逼地和工作人员要了口罩戴了。穆玄英都不管他的，溜得飞快……工作人员追不上了。

29L  
莫雨戴口罩有啥卵用嘛……哪个男的会留他那么长的头发233，都不舍得剪一点儿。

30L  
头发是本体啊少爷！

31L  
只有我的重点在于穆玄英看着又瘦又弱的还不喜欢爬山，工作人员居然能给跟丢了……

32L  
不仅跟丢了还因为剪辑的快放已经爬到顶了……体力也太恐怖了吧。

33L  
哈哈哈哈穆玄英倒是一直拿着自拍杆没扔，到了山顶自己开始玩手机以及自拍了。

34L  
要是真扔了摄制组就要炸毛了吧。

35L  
反正莫雨总会追上去的，乏善可陈啊(」゜ロ゜)」

36L  
还真的就追上了，莫老师倒是很照顾摄制组哈哈哈。

37L  
这山看着没多高啊，风景真的不错。大清早的都是雾。

38L  
穆玄英已经在捯饬相机了，莫雨上了山顶也只是一句话也没说坐到她旁边了……  
摄影组还就在他俩背后拍，淦，背影杀。

39L  
摄影师最怕别人碰到手抖照片糊了！  
少爷很体贴哦？

40L  
他俩坐在崖台子上不怕掉下去嘛？？？？我快被他俩吓死了。

41L  
我也觉得好恐怖啊，恐高症上去估计要被吓晕了……

42L  
[莫雨：你拍好了没？我看下面看得晕……  
穆玄英：那你靠着我不要往下看哦。]  
然后莫雨就把头靠在毛毛的颈窝里了，还蹭了两下！[我死了]

43L  
怎么恐高还喜欢爬山啊这个人！

44L  
少爷现在像只大狗狗一样！[捏捏爪]

45L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈ls的描述我已经脑子里有画面了！  
我一直觉得墨鱼是猫系男哦？居然也可以很犬系，一点都不违和。

46L  
其实爬山还好啊，走台阶和路的话不太晕，但在山顶上直接看下面云雾绕绕的真的有点吓人……

47L  
少爷嘛！可盐可甜！

48L  
？这个地点是不是在红泥姐的微博出现过？  
[@莫红泥：为什么恐高的人还喜欢爬山呢！[图片]]  
发出了和43L一样的质问[滑稽]。

49L  
ls这么一发发现好像真的看过这个场景……不过当时没仔细看还以为是莫雨的几个助理，原来是本人恐高啊？  
好想笑……

50L  
是真的恐高了，莫雨下台子明显腿软了，一踉跄。

51L  
感觉莫雨可能是幸福O重奏开播以来事儿最多的嘉宾了？！[笑哭]

52L  
不会，ls大概没有看过第一季，阳宝哥和阿诛才是真的事多。

53L  
阳宝哥和阿诛两个独立生存能力大概为0的人[笑哭]……做饭划破手差点去了医院，最后还是要医护人员来帮忙。

54L  
一对比莫雨和毛毛简直棒棒哒！  
虽然医护人员也出现了……

55L  
但是这也不是莫雨从背后抱着穆玄英乱撒狗粮的原因！！

56L  
穆玄英解释说是，莫雨晕蹦极23333，然后一直在给莫雨顺毛，相机都没顾得拿！  
这俩人真的好甜，wsl！

57L  
噗姐妹们快去看微博！#幸福O重奏 莫雨恐高#话题热度第一条2333。

58L  
[@Sirius_叽叽咕咕毛：自从10岁之后因为某个人的间接性恐高，再也没有感受到蹦极的快乐……[吃瓜]  
[图片][图片][图片]]

59L  
我靠？这俩人居然上过新闻联播？我印象里还看过这条？  
btw小小雨和小小毛也太可爱了吧！！

60L  
？手机党为啥这次看不了图片啊！

61L  
天啊我死了墨鱼15岁时就这么好看了吗！！大家都是板寸为什么他的板寸这么帅！  
毛毛也好可爱啊呜呜呜呜！  
就是这俩人真的，好命大啊！

62L  
我惊了，真的命大。

63L  
给看不了图的手机党解释一下，这俩人小时候去新西兰蹦极，虽然是儿童级的蹦极高度很低，但是绳子断了。莫雨跳的时候没事，穆毛毛小宝贝一头载水里了……然后两个人携家人一起上了新闻联播&旅游局网站首页，大使馆都介入调查了。  
但是穆毛毛同学被捞起来之后在照片里笑得跟朵花一样……[笑哭]莫雨一脸惊恐。  
……这是不是就该叫论会游泳的重要性。

64L  
天鹅，就是他们两个！我当年刚成年可以蹦成人级的，和我爸妈本来也准备去那里蹦极的，结果我妈正好闲着没事做攻略，翻出来这个报道之后吓得我们一家放弃了那个景点！  
我妈当时还吐槽：哦哟，小姑娘命大得很哟，笑得这么欢快！

65L  
我的重点是这俩人居然还真的是娃娃亲不是诓人的……小时候这么腻歪就算了都二十多年了还真的甜！

66L  
……强烈反对封建不良风俗结娃娃亲。  
想要拥有穆毛毛小宝贝这种宝藏girl（褒义的，如果当年是我掉进水里我可能已经把自己吓死了……

67L  
顺手看了新西兰媒体那边的视频之后我也想……  
总之小毛毛这口RP我跪了，在英国待了三年了我也说不得这么这么标准的英伦腔？！  
[视频采访.mp4]

68L  
哈哈哈哈ls这只是日常简单用语心态不要崩！虽然同是留英狗我心态已经崩了……姨母的流泪围笑。

69L  
这俩人真的不是活在什么小说里？小时候福大命大，长大了名气大，人设还牛批？

70L  
65L你不是一个人！另外63L说的不全面啊，图1是两个人一起上新闻联播，图2是那张毛毛湿淋淋笑得巨灿烂的照片，图3人脸除了莫雨和穆毛毛都打了马赛克，好像是两家人那时候一起在新西兰拍的，但是莫雨抱着毛毛，好像……[吃瓜]

71L  
好像雨哥入赘了……[捂脸]

72L  
好像莫雨入赘[笑哭]。

73L  
异口同声……我也刚刚想说雨哥入赘了[捂脸]。  
毛毛那时候好小一只啊，童养夫鸭！

74L  
太可爱了8！

75L  
完全没有经历过大难的感觉啊第三张照片2333。  
不过莫雨这个间接性恐高也是厉害了，当时这得多疼小女朋友啊！  
视频里小毛毛一本正经的回答记者“他们应该加强设备维修balabala”真的太太太太可爱了(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧！感谢ls的各位的资源共享！！

76L  
唉，我手机屏幕已经被舔脏了……  
回头看节目发现穆玄英在问景区工作人员最近能见度怎么样了，莫雨还挂在穆玄英身上……  
替穆玄英感到丢人（。

77L  
……穆玄英是想拍星轨吗？  
来自摄影师的浪漫——我能想到最浪漫的事情就是和你一起拍星轨（并不是。

78L  
ls可真是个机灵鬼儿？！还真是星轨？

79L  
77L快进了吧？！

80L  
我也觉得77L快进了（捂脸。  
围观了好久，觉得墨鱼和穆玄英真的好甜鸭，这种从小到大都有维持的感情真的好难得啊。

81L  
莫雨答应了！然后两个人就下山了……？

82L  
哦豁，看来深夜♂活动不是这期……

83L  
dd，沈眠风的烧烤，启动！


End file.
